The present invention relates to a structure arranged under a floor panel for mounting a tank to be charged with a pressurized-fuel such as natural gas and liquefied petroleum gas in a motorcar of front engine--front drive type what is called a FF car.
In a conventional motorcar with a pressurized-fuel tank mounted, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 62-13972, the pressurized-fuel tank and a primary pressure reducing valve are arranged within a trunk room at a rear part of the car-body.
In the conventional motorcar, while the pressurized-fuel tank is arranged in a car-room, an internal combustion engine is arranged in an engine room in a front part of the car-body separated from the car-room, and a pipe having a front end connected to the internal combustion engine extends rearward along a lower surface of a floor panel, penetrates through the floor panel in the neighborhood of the trunk room and connects with the pressurized-fuel tank at the rear end. Therefore, the pipe has joint parts dispersed on inside and outside of the car, so that connecting works of the joints are troublesome, much man-our and time are required for leak inspection of the pipe and productive efficiency is low.
In addition, since a large-sized, pressure resisting pressurized-fuel tank is arranged in the trunk room, capacity of the trunk room becomes small. Further, since the heavy pressurized-fuel tank is installed at an upper part of the car-body, center of gravity of the car-body rises and it is difficult to improve operation stability.